Fairy Emblem: Awakening
by GraePearl
Summary: Welcome to Ylisse! A country known far and wide for it's peaceful people and rich history. But, their neighbors are threatening war, and a new enemy yet to be seen is on the move. Only a Princess turned pegasus knight, her noble shepherds, and a spunky tactician, can quell the evil afoot. Fire Emblem and Fairy Tail fanfic.
1. Their End Is Another's Beginning

**Chapter 1: A Continent Divided**

 **Plegia Castle**

"Are you sure, milady?" A servant whispered in the quiet halls of Peligia's palace. A woman of fine cloth was covering her fine garbs in a black, sweeping cloak. The finely dressed woman, obviously a noble, held a swaddled baby in her arms.

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have done this." The noble peaked through the plain blanket the babe was wearing to keep the cold away. Tears brimmed her eyes, but were quickly replaced with pure determination.

"If I don't do this, the world will be thrown into chaos." The noble raised her head and glanced out a window that overlooked the dark woods in which she would escape through tonight. "The two of us, you and I, need to tip the scales." The servant nodded. "And why have you called me Lady Grimleal?"

Lady Grimleal turned to the hand maid and handed her a scroll. It was made of only the most expensive parchments and written on with the thinnest, blackest tipped quill. Befitting of a royal blood's taste in the finer details of life.

"Give this to my husband. It is my suicide note." The pass off was uneventful, yet spoke volumes above the deafening silence that shrouded the grounds of the grand castle. With one final bow, the servant simply said "Best of luck Lady Grimleal on your journey. May Naga bless you with many years of wealth and wellness."

Grimleal grinned, kissing the servant maid's forehead. "I can only wish the same for you as well, Miss Porlyusica."

In only a slight show of effort, the Lady pulled a tomb from her cloak and vanished in a flash. The old servant, Porlyusica, folded her hands together and said a prayer.

"Naga, if you can deliver one, I know Lady Grimleal would want it to be her daughter. If you can, save both from the hells and trials that lie in their paths."

A figure on horseback could be seen riding away from the castle from the window the servant stood close to. The figure grew smaller and smaller as it rode into the dark woods that secluded the castle from the town at the base of the mountain the kingdom of Pelagia regarded as their capital.

"Naga, bless the child's cursed heart."

A scream erupted from the far end of the castle. The guards would be alerted any second now if they hadn't already that Lady Grimleal had disappeared. All they had was her suicide note and news that the child would perish with the Queen Of Pelagia that night. Even if they were to look out the window to try and catch a glimpse of the fleeing crowned wife of the King, she had already made it into the woods and was long gone by now.

 **Ylisse Castle**

Another noble woman sat on a chair within the library of Ylisse castle late at night. She held a sleeping one year old, blonde girl in her arms; the girl was holding a carved wooden pegasus. The creatures wings were white and outstretched, is if ready to fly. The horse like body had black patches on a cream colored background. A fine toy for a young child who loved the beasts so dearly.

The noble stroked the blonde's hair, staring at the flames that were burning in the fireplace. She couldn't be happier. She had her lovely daughter sleeping peacefully in her arms, a blissful relationship with her people, and the kingdom was in a time of peace and order. What more could one ask for?

"My Exalt." A feminine yet commanding voice asked from the behind the couch the pair resided on for comfort. Turning at the sound of her title, the Exalt smiled at the person who had called from her musings.

"Ah, Aquarius. You're back from your anniversary so soon?" she asked, noting the tiny blush on the blue haired woman's face. "Yeah well," Aquarius started "We couldn't stay away for long." Her face went to it's familiar scowl.

"Besides, I can't trust any of these idiot guards with your life. Even if you relieved me for life, I wouldn't trust anybody but Capricorn, Lady Layla."

Layla laughed at her strongest guard's distrust in all people that came within ten miles of the country's rulers. It was comforting to one person was on their toes at all times. The noble motioned for the guard to sit. "Come dear friend, you mustn't stand in my presence. We are all equals here." The guard abide and sat down in the plush arm chair nearest to her queen's couch.

"So Aquarius, what have you come for?"

Her friend's face dropped at her question, making Layla also lose her signature smile. Even so, Aquarius sighed and spoke.

"It's Plegia. As of late, a child was born of their queen, Lady Grimleal. But..."

Aquarius went silent and dropped her gaze to the spotless, wooden floors. Layla's now flat lined mouth turned into a frown at the actions that her guard was displaying.

"But what old friend?"

The sea haired woman brought her eyes up again, only this time they were filled with only the slightest hint of fear. "The king claimed his child would help him rule with an iron fist at his side."

Layla's frwn became upturned. Aquarius was puzzled and merely stood up from her chair and put on her infamous frustrated face. All who saw it knew hell was coming, and there was no mercy.

"How can you smile at a time like this? The king publically announced to make his offspring act as he would! He's trouble as it is!" Aquarius vehemently said, her voice kept as quiet as possible to leave the sleeping child in Layla's arms at peace.

The Exalt simply looked down at her daughter, the heir to the throne and princess of Ylisse and beyond. "I'm not worried because of the child's mother. Lady Grimleal is a fine woman with good morals and a strong will."

Layla stood up from her seat while carrying her princess. "If the child is anything like their mother, I know that they will make the right choices."

Aquarius scoffed, standing up and walked out of the library behind the queen and the daughter. "And if the child doesn't?"

The Exalt stopped walking to face her friend, her doe brown eyes shimmering in the low candle lights of the castle halls. "Then Naga will be the child's guide." The noble turned heel and continued to walk with Aquarius at a distance. It was high time the ruler of Ylisse retired for the night. Tomorrow, she would send a letter to Lady Grimleal. Layla just didn't know, it would never reach her beloved friend.


	2. There Are Better Places

**Chapter 2: There Are Better Places To Take A Nap**

A burst of dark light, the tempting words of a vile evil, a sound of a lightning spell finding it's target, and the parting words that seemed so distant and strange, yet familiar and heart breaking were some of many things that she recalled at that moment of darkness. The words though, still rang in her eyes like a bell echoing off church steeples.

"This was not...your fault..."

The thud of a body hitting the floor and the parting words made her panic. The world was getting darker than before, choking what little life she grasped at. She might have been better off holding fast to twine that was about to break. Those words, that voice, who did they belong to?

Who were they for?

She didn't have time to answer as she drifted into a dreamless state of nothingness. She wasn't supposed to happen. Her birth was a mistake, and no one could convince her opposite of that fact. Her existence was a watermark on so many other's perfect lives. She had tainted them just by not letting herself die on the end of that blade some many moons ago.

The only problem was, she couldn't quite recall why she was thinking such ideas. These images that swam through her head after the words spoken pulled her under were fading and disappearing. Each second, she lost more and more of those missing pieces of the puzzle that was her supposed life.

Did she even live a life yet?

The darkness was engulfing her now. The world around her tugged at her coat and pulled at her hair. Invisible ties reached out to her, but she didn't reach back. Her mind was still fighting while her body refused to go back to the world she came.

The vile voice snaked back to her, wrapping her in it's web of deceit and hateful scorn. And before she knew it, she smiled with the voice too.

She fell to darkness and had no hope of return.

"Natsu! We have to do something!"

What's this?

"I know, but what if we hurt her?"

Was that another person speaking?

"Lucy! I think she's waking up!"

Lucy...perhaps it's time to stop sleeping.

Opening her eyes, she saw two figures hunched over her. The figures were hazy and unclear at having her eyes closed for so long. They adjusted, though, to the sight of two individuals. One had pink hair that was reminiscent of spring time. The words "fire" and "beware" came instantly to mind. It was most definitely a boy despite the color of locks. The other was certainly a girl with bright yellow waves atop her own head. Her eyes shimmered a lovely doe brown. A feeling of comfort crossed her mind right away, beside the fact the two had never met before.

The bickering pair stopped fighting when they saw their subject's eyes wonder over their features. They became all smiles at the girl's confused looks. The blonde spoke first in a soothing, motherly voice.

"Hey there. You okay sleepy head?"

She didn't know how to respond to someone asking her a question, so she just gave her a polite answer.

"I-I guess..."

The boy extended his hand. "You really shouldn't sleep on the ground like that. Igneel says that's how people get dead!"

His girl companion squealed and smacked him in the back of his head. The boy protested and rubbed his aching blow vigorously.

"OW! That hurt Luce!"

"And you need to be nicer! This girl must have been here for hours and that's how you treat her?"

The girl in question gasped. She didn't want to impose on anyone. Did she really have them that worried? She decided to ease them both by sitting up and waving her hands in front of them, saying "It's really nothing! I didn't mean to worry you two!"

The pair of children stopped fighting again and looked back at her. The blood that rushed to her face made her feel like a bright red tomato. Even so, the boy she assumed was Natsu grinned.

"See Lucy, she's just fine."

The girl, Lucy huffed and turned her nose up to the boy. Her attention went back to the girl they found through. "My name is Lucy." Lucy pulled the girl up to her feet, making the girl wobble on unsteady legs. The strange boy anchored her through as she found her gravity.

"And I'm Natsu. What's your name?"

The nameless girl stood and pondered for a moment. Her mind was a complete blank except for random words, books, tactics, and languages that floated around her head. Other than that, she really had no personal information about herself to recall. She had to shrug and inform the two of the news.

"I'm sorry, but it seems I forgot my name."

Both stared at one another for a moment before nodding and returning to the girl. "No memories, eh?" Natsu inquired. "Well, that's fine. You can be our friend and live in our castle, too!" Lucy said, outstretching her hand to the nameless one.

She was frightened through and half stepped back from Natsu and Lucy. "I-I can't! I don't want to impose! Besides...for all you know, I could be a spy!"

That's when Natsu doubled over in laughter. He clutched his stomach while hooting and hollering at Naga for the girl's sanity. Lucy just chuckled lightly into her closed fist; It was a symbol of a lady's fine training to control herself.

"If you were a spy, then you would have killed us already. You are Pelgian, are you not?" Lucy asked, motioning her hand to the girl.

The girl looked at her dress. It was black with purple lines making patterns on the dress with gold and silvery embroidery on the edges of the sleeves and hem. Her shoes were brown riding boots with a buckled belt at the ankles. She also had a bandage over her left hand that she wanted to keep on for some nagging reason. A knapsack was the finishing touch, bulging and with the seal of Pelagia on it.

It was certainly what a Plegian would wear, but there was another thing.

"Aren't Pelgains disliked in other parts of the world?" the nameless one asked.

Natsu chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, you seem pretty nice, so you're welcome to stay in Ylisse forever!" he finished by opening his arms to the grassy field around the three children.

"For...ever?"

A loud bang from a church bell awoke Levy from her sleep. She shot up, and after a moment realize what the bell was ringing for, ran out of her study. As the door slammed shut, some papers that were ready to fall from her desk went through with their action.

Levy dashed down the stairs saying over and over "Not today! Not today, please Naga, not today!" Alas, her tiny legs could only go so fast down the hall to make a sharp turn to continue the young woman's race to her destination.

Her speed was gaining as she weaved between passersby in the palace's grand hallways. Each of them reacted differently in some way. Other's moved, other's scolded, some moved while saying "You better hurry!" in the midst of her charge.

Finally, there was only one flight of stairs in the way of Levy and her desired location. She had two options, take the right staircase and have to cross the room, or take the left but have to risk falling down the broken step again.

She chose left, opting to try skipping steps and pray she missed the odd step that Lucy promised to get fixed one day, but never got around to doing.

Halfway down, her prayers were not answered that day. As soon as she hit the fifthteenth step, she went tumbling down with a scream. Levy rolled like a Baby Pig trying to climb on top of it's mother only to fail and face the harshness of letting go.

Once she crashed to the ground, she picked herself up and ran as fast as she could to the double doors at the back of the royal courtroom that lead to the open practice area/garden.

She didn't have time to notice how the flowers were in bloom or the sword sparring area was neatly cleaned. The kingdom's tactician had places to be at the moment.

Making her way through the garden, she tried to reach a certain area that she was instructed to come to at that time. It only took her a minute more to realize that she was going the wrong way. Levy backtracked and found herself sprinting hard once again.

Then the place she needed to be was in her sights. A green haired man sitting on a metal chair facing in towards a teapot with one cup resting near the seat across from him. Another was being used by him to enjoy some early morning tea.

Levy skidded to a halt before she could make more out of her bad luck today. Her cheeks were flushed, legs were numb, and her tiny lungs gasping for air. The man was blissfully sipping his drink while the girl beside him was trying to cling to what little life she had left in her body.

He chuckled as she took the seat across from him and greedily poured a tall cup of earl grey. His left eye was hidden behind a sweeping side bang while his right glinted with humour.

"Late start today, Miss Tactician?" he asked with a cheshire smile.

"Sort...of." Levy huffed, her breathing returning to normal. She was thankful she had forgotten her coat she wore constantly like a second skin. The sun may have just begun to rise, but it still burned her after her warm up.

The man nodded and sipped silently one last bit of his tea. He set down his cup to refill right away. "So, are you ready to continue your training?" he asked, right eye once again glinting with a plan.

Both of Levy's eyes meet her mentor's, her bandaged left arm twitched in anticipation for a fight. "You're on."


	3. This Will Be The Day!

**(A/N) To clarify, Lucy and Natsu are about thirteen right now, Levy is twelve, Gajeel is fourteen, and Wendy is six. I know, I used the term young woman for Levy. Opps.**

Two swords clanged and clashed in the courtyard below the balcony of a bedroom. In this bedroom, a young teen was getting up to the dawn sky that flittered through the arching window. He stretched his muscles and ran a hand through his raven black hair. He did push-ups, calf stretches, jumping jacks, and sit ups to get ready for his morning run around the palace.

A knock broke the fourteen year old's morning warm-up routine. He grumbled before shouting "Come in!" He didn't expect a pink blur to rush into his room and barrel him over in a body tackle.

"Come on, Gajeel! You're too slow!" a rapid voice said in a flurry of energy and heat. The tackled teen stood up from the ground and slapped the tackler behind his head. "Shut up, Natsu! I'm coming!"

Natsu grinned despite the blow to his noggin, and ducked out of the room. He stuck his head back in to yell "And also, Lily is giving us a lesson today!" Gajeel sighed and rubbed his metal studded nose. "Of all the brothers I could've gotten, it had to be him."

Gajeel donned his tunic and boots and dashed out of his room to begin his morning training.

 _ **In the stables**_

A blonde was cleaning the dirt off of her chestnut colored pegasus. She always treated this pegasus with more care than most other beasts. Sure, she took care of the other animals with the best of her talents, but there was something about this one that drew her in.

The pegasus bucked suddenly back as a bee hummed near its ear. The teen regained the beast's cool by patting and whispering reassuring words. "There, there Michelle. It's just a bumble bee."

The beautiful winged horse relaxed and nuzzled its head into the nook of the girl's shoulder. The warmth of the animal's head comforted the golden locks human. It was a familiar feeling that she always enjoyed after the death of her parents, the previous rulers of Ylisse.

Of course the girl had the stand in Exalt and the staff, but there was always something missing.

"Princess?" a firm yet sweet voice called from the entrance of the stable. There stood a pink haired woman with black and white armour. Beside the woman was a tall, imposing man with white hair and white beard. The man wore a standard servant's uniform with no doubt some concealed weapons.

"Virgo, Capricorn!" the princess said. The two adults came into the stable and looked at the prized Michelle that the girl took so much pride in. "She's a fine beast she is, Miss Lucy." the old servant inquired while giving the pegasus a pet. Michelle leaned into the pat and snorted with approval of the attention.

Virgo smiled and went to another stall. A gray pegasus poked it's head out and nuzzled the armor clad pinkette. "Are ready to take Michelle out today?" The blonde nodded with excitement and quickly unlatched the door to Michelle's stall to bring the pegasus out to be saddled.

Capricorn helped the princess put on the proper saddle and muzzle arrangements. Even if she was able to do it on her own, she couldn't quite reach as far as a seasoned Pegasus Knight could without a step stool. Plus, the old warrior wanted to be of use before going about his duties for the day.

Once the gray and chestnut colored pegasus were ready to go, Capricorn lifted the princess up and set her on the saddle. She pouted, but still smiled and the man saying "I can do it myself, you know!"

Capricorn chuckled and rubbed her head. "I know, but I missed helping you like I used to." Both shared a hug, the servant whispering "Work hard today, Miss Lucy."

Lucy and Capricorn broke the hug. The girl squeezed the torso of her winged horse lightly and leaned forward, comfortable doing so after years of training. Virgo was waiting outside, already making lazy circles with her pegasus.

Lucy patted Michelle's head and got low of the saddle. The pegasus moved with her, preparing to take flight. The two waited in the perfect moment when man and beast became one. All was silent as the wind slowed to a halt. It was a beautiful day for flying.

The golden haired rider then raised her body up, the pegasus opened it's wings and flapped. The grass around the two flattened at the sudden change in airflow. The horse lifted into the air and began its flight.

"Today, I'm going to get better!" Lucy shouted into the wind as she leaned forward to go faster. Michelle let out a call to the clouds, as if to agree with her master.

 **Ylisse Garden Training Grounds**

"Right foot! Left foot! Faster now, Levy! The kingdom is depending on this very moment!" Freed yelled as he watched Levy spar with one of the Thunder Legion.

Levy dodged left and landed on her right foot to weave back. Her sword was in her bandaged hand. Another fire attack caused her to roll forward under the fireball and pop up to get shoved back by a lancing poll smacking her in stomach. She stumbled back and leaned on the hilt of her blade. Her vision blurred as she tried to stand straight, but ultimately she just fell to her knees in pain.

A taller man stood smirking over her, his helmet covering his face as always. He stuck his tongue out and picked the girl off the ground by the collar of her shirt. "You were so close this time, squirt!" The man placed her on the ground. Levy wobbled, but she breathed and raised her head.

The man smiled and handed her a sword. "Now, one more time and you get a break." The cavalier walked back to his side of the training ring.

Levy got low and widened her stance. Her sword was clutched in her left hand, still twitching and wanting more. Freed had his hands behind his back, but he held a tome under his arm. "This time, focus on Bixlow and me. Don't just take it one step at a time." the greenette said.

Bixlow charged, shoving the training lance at the apprentice's chest. She flipped backward and hit the ground dodging. She weaved and played offense, keeping her eyes on the fight while waiting for Freed.

Freed took his tome in his left hand. raising his other to direct the magic. "Elfire!" he shouted, a ball of flames hurling at Levy. She saw it like last time, but instead of rolling on the ground she waited until Bixlow struck again. Time began to slow at that moment. Everything happened at the speed of a snail.

When the cavalier struck, Levy side stepped and did a bridge backwards to avoid the fireball. When that threat was gone, she did a back handspring. As she did, she snapped the wooden lance in two.

Bixlow flinched. It was only a second, but it was still a moment where he was defenseless. She knew that he wouldn't raise his lance to get it burned and lose faster. All Levy had to do was wait and pay attention to the Bixlow. Unfortunately, if Bixlow had a metal lance, she would've been overtaken.

She took the opening and rushed at Bixlow. Levy shoved the hilt of her sword into his gut and knocked him down. Before he could get up, she pointed her blade at Bixlow's throat.

The battle was won.

Freed clapped, breaking the two from their ending positions. "Very good, but if that was a real battle with metal weapons, you would've lost. We will work with metal weapons next time."

Levy sighed and flopped on the dirt. She was beat from four hours straight of ducking and dodging. Bixlow sat up and ruffled the blue hair of the tactician in training. "Not bad, But Freed's right. You need to start thinking about shadowing the Thunder Legion on some patrols around Ylisse."

Levy closed her eyes with a grin and nodded. She alway liked it when Bixlow ruffled her hair. He was the closest thing she had to a brother and Freed was like a Dad. The third member of the elite team, Evergreen, was her big sister figure. SHe would at least be comfortable with them.

Freed walked over to the pair as Bixlow stood up. "Well, I gotta run. If Lisanna finds out that I tried to escape shopping with her, Mira will be after my head." With that, he removed his helmet to reveal dark blue hair and left to go into town.

Levy got up as well and dusted herself off. Freed looked down on his apprentice, sizing her up for her next phase of her training. Sure, she has fought with real weapons before, and she has bested many in using such weapons. The question still remained if he should take her into an actual battle or not.

She was still young and had yet to lead a charge, and besides; She had enough to think about. Between preparing to succeed him and studying to know everything about everything that goes on in the kingdom. Not to mention her history and tactics studies along with sitting in on all court meeting that took place three times a week.

Freed wasn't going to pressure her with anything more that she had right now.

"Hey Freed?" Levy asked, tugging on his sleeve. He looked down at her amber eyes, speckled with gold and full of promise. "Yes, my student?" he asked. She shifted her feet and unwrapped her bandage. Once it was unraveled, it revealed a strange mark that only he knew of. It was the color white outlined in blood red with two intertwining ribbons. Both ribbons had three menacing eyes that seemed to peer into one's soul just by looking at them.

"Have you found out what it means?"

The man had been asked this many of times since she first showed him this mark. He couldn't quite guess what it's origins were, but for whatever reason, he felt as if he shouldn't find out.

"I have not." Levy looked down in dejection at his answer. It was no secret she was curious of her missing past and she just wanted to know about where she came from. Freed patted her head and she lifted her chin to meet his gaze.

"Fret not little one. All things come in due time."

She played with the fabric of her pants as she spoke her counterargument.

"But what it doesn't? What if I'm stuck not knowing forever?"

He sighed and lead her away towards the palace to continue the day forward. "Then it simply wasn't meant to be discovered in this life." His chin was held high as Levy saw on with wonder at the man's confidence.

"Even if that is true. Life is uncertain and there will be many unanswered questions." He turned his dark eyes on her once again, a smile crinkling his cheeks.

"But at least it's a good life."

She nodded and wrapped up her hand. "Yeah, a good life indeed."

"Yes dear girl. Now let's go make some battle plans!" Freed exclaimed, raising one pointer finger into the air. "Mark my words! Today is going to be a great day!"

"Yeah!" Levy copied his enthusiasm, pumping a tiny fist along side him. 'Today's the day I'm gonna be a hero! I can feel it!' she thought with glee.


	4. And Our Fates Keep Twisting

**Chapter 4: And Our Fates Keep Twisting**

"I do say! If my trade isn't invested in more, I will cut your kingdom off!"

"Shut up old geezer, at least you have trade! And what does our village have? Swine I tell you! Swine!"

"Swine is an important and profitable investment! What do you have to complain about?"

"The bloody smell, that's what you dimwitted sausage!"

"How dare you call be Duke Of The South a sausage!"

"All of you need TO SHUT UP!"

Both bickering lords looked up from their fight. The woman who had called them from trying to outdo the other ran a hand through her light blue hair. "I swear, one more word and both of you will be thrown in the river!" she said, rubbing her aching head. "I'm getting a headache. If you two can't come up with a solution to the rock fall in the south, I'll appoint new leader of the Southern Trade and the town of Tinderholt. NOW OUT!"

The two men flinched and left the courtroom and the steaming Exalt behind with their heads bowed in shame. The lady however was nursing her pounding head.

"I gave up my commander position for this shit! Lady Layla, why did you have to die before the girl's coronation?"

She lifted her head as person approached her. It was the old butler Capricorn with a canteen of water and a pill from the labs of the palace. "For your stress, Lady Aquarius."

Annoyed with her title, she took the water and the pill, downing them with a gulp and a lick of her lips. "That's Aquarius to you, ya old goat. You and I have been allies for too long for me to be above you." The Exalt set aside her canteen and stretched her arms as the light colors of her dress shimmered like the ocean surface in the room. "Plus, it makes me feel old."

Capricorn nodded and took the canteen and gave it to a nearby servant who took it away. "I spoke with Miss Lucy today before her ride, Aquarius."

"And, how is she?" she asked. The man looked at one of the stained windows. A scene of a pegasus rider haloed in light riding her steed into battle made him remember the old days of the twelve Zodiac generals. Them and their fearless leader riding into battle were some of his best days.

"She was focused and driven today. Virgo had to use her full potential in order to best our princess." Capricorn looked at the rider in the window, watching her golden hair fall in endless waves of yellow splendor. "She has the makings of a true warrior and falcon knight. Just like our late Layla, if I dare say."

Aquarius left her throne and walked down the marble steps in silence. Her hands folded in front of her with practiced grace. It was no secret she tried to keep herself composed and always looking her part. What people didn't know, she always did so with tongue and cheek.

"We'll see about that, Capricorn the Seagoat."

The old general grinned and slicked back his gray hair that was flecked with white splotches curling in the shape of horns. "Yes, Aquarius of the Great Ocean."

 _ **At the knight's training grounds**_

Natsu squared off with his raven haired cousin, Gajeel, in a duel to see who was the strongest. The pinkette had stood his ground and attacked quickly and powerfully. He was always dancing like his name sake, The Fire Dragon Slayer. Gajeel though was still as tough as nails. He wasn't the son of Metalicana for nothing. That was why he was nicknamed the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Getting tired?" the pierced boy taunted, waving his sword with a cocky smirk.

Natsu gritted his teeth and rushed at the fourteen year old. "Like hell I am!"

The two then began ducking, side stepping, and lunging at one another with their eyes locked on each other. If Natsu tried to stab, Gajeel would get around him and hit him with his elbow. And if Gajeel came down with a hilt smash, Natsu would duck and sweep Gajeel's feet out from under him. The latter would just get up and try again before Natsu could gain the upper hand.

They had trained together for far too long and knew each other's movements by heart. Even so, they still found ways to try and find a weakness to overtake the other.

A shadow passed over the two. Looking up, they saw a chestnut pegasus and a white and black one chasing and colliding in a mock aerial battle. Gajeel knew it was Lucy and one of the twelve generals sparring again and took the chance.

He rammed his full weight into his opponent, gaining a yell of surprise. He disarmed Natsu by swinging his sword away from his grip, and pointed his blade at his cousin's throat. He had won the fight.

"You should stop ogling over the princess and start getting serious. It's your fatal flaw!" Gajeel said with a proud grin at winning the round again. Natsu frowned and batted the sword away, going to retrieve his own.

"What if she fell off? Who would catch her?" He dusted off his training blade and put it in it's hilt. "We are supposed to protect her."

Gajeel laughed his strange laugh before sheathing his own blade. " Gihi! From what? A cloud that sneak attacks her to take the throne? I'm pretty sure she'll be fine. Lucy knows her way around the sky."

"But that doesn't mean we can't be too careful." Another voice piped in. Pantherlily captain of the royal guard and the knight overseeing the two's training stepped into the ring with his dark skin soaking in the morning sun rays and all their warmth.

"I know, I know. But the kingdom hasn't seen war in years. We're fine." Gajeel replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

The old knight chuckled with grim undertones lacing his voice. "You'd be suprised my students. Things can change in the blink of an eye." The dark eyed man looked at the two pegasus knights in mid flight stopping to take a break. With his old vision, he could still see the two shaking hands and talking before heading back to the stables to rest their mounts.

His pupils had looked on with him in confusion. The knight continued as he turned and left the circle. "You may enjoy peace now, but always be ready. Training for this morning is over. Go get some breakfast and we'll meet back here later for ground practice. Look sharp and represent Ylisse well."

With that, he walked away out of earshot to the men that were gathering for the morning report. The boys started walking back to the castle. They were silent as they went, but their mentor's words rang true in Gajeel's head.

" _Things can change in the blink of an eye."_

" _You may enjoy peace now, but always be ready."_

All Natsu could think about was seeing Lucy over a hot meal.

 _ **In the war room**_

"So if we move some troops out to the border today, we can dispose of the issue at once and avoid war if possible."

Freed put his hands behind his back the twelve generals had been standing at attention for the tactician. His apprentice stood taking notes as they convened in the war room. The topic was the king of Peligia's announcement to step down from the throne and hand it over to his advisor for an unforeseen amount of time. He said he had loose ends to tie up. When the advisor took the throne though, he wasn't to cooperative with Ylissen border guards. Skirmishes had started popping up and both kingdoms agreed to meet on the border and discuss the issue.

Aquarius tapped her chin as she looked at the map of the continent. Blue and Purple markers clashed with each other on the line that separated Ylisse and Pelgia. If it continued, she would eventually have to act. It was either do something now or later.

The exalt turned to the tiny girl taking notes. "Let's see what you think and if Freed has trained you well. What should we do?"

Levy looked up at her ruler with amber eyes a glow. Her eyes then disappeared behind her lids shutting to think. She visualized each scenario in her mind. If they went right away, they could prevent disaster right away if the king was willing to compromise. On the other hand, if it turned out that it was a trap, lives could be lost and war would definitely ensue.

She reopened her eyes. It was clear that the choice was tough and not suitable for someone such as her. Even if, they had faith she had listened and learned and that was enough to put action into her ideas.

"I say we agree to meet. If he truly wants to make peace then let's hear him out. We'll still take a small force of powerful individuals though for precaution." She looked to Freed, waiting for his seal of approval. The man nodded to her and turned to the generals.

"Levy is right. If we put it off, the fights will continue and war will be the only path. It's better to go and try to make amends, even if war is what becomes of the meeting. We have to try and stop the sword before this country bleeds again."

The twelve in the room nodded. They were all there during the Great War between the countries. None could forget that moment that the previous ruler had called them to lead her armies and troops to battle with their sister country Pelgia. None wanted to see it happen once more.

Capricorn turned to the ruler and bowed with his hand on his heart. "What is your final say, Aquarius?" The exalt turned to her generals. These weren't just her brother's and sister's in arms. They were family and her closest friends. She couldn't lose more to the war that could become of such a trivial mistake.

She finally nodded. "Alright. I leave the preperation to you both. Meeting dismissed."

All the generals left the room as the two remaining tacticians walked over to the table to make the final arrangements.

"Alright, I say we sent the Thunder Legion, Leo of the Northern Sun, and Aries the Gentle Lamb. That way we will have some power houses if things go wrong, and a cleric to make sure that we mean for peace." Freed said, writing down a decree that will be spoken at afternoon court. Levy nodded and added "And can I come too? I could help with moving the documents and writing down notes on the event."

Freed looked up from his writing. He pushed back some green hair from his dark green eyes to look her over once. She hadn't done a field assignment in a couple of months and this would be her biggest mission yet. Then again, Bixlow did suggest to take her out on a mission in the near future. This may be the mission that could cement her status as the kingdom's successor tactician.

With a sigh he looked her straight in the eyes. "Go pack. We'll leave after group training."

Levy's irises lit up as she smiled from ear to ear. She turned on her heel, throwing one last comment before leaving for breakfast. "I won't let you down!" Her blue mop of hair vanished in whirl, leaving Freed to finish her letter. After making the last quill stroke, he peeked up at the war table. There were five sets of flags that crossed each other's paths. It was only a small number of incidents, but he knew better then to assume the least at a sensitive time such as this.

"I know you'll be a great tactician, but don't let your confidence blind you from the truth of all our destinies."

 _ **In the mess hall**_

"And then, I smashed his sword away and won the battle!" Gajeel gloated with a raised fist. Lucy l giggled as she sat beside an embarrassed Natsu who was hiding from the group of thirteen year olds at the table.

A black haired boy with a silver necklace smirked as Gajeel finished the story of the morning's fight. "Well Flamebrain, you really showed him up, didn't you?" he said with sarcasm lacing his words. The pinkette threw his biscuit at him shouting "Shut up, Gray! You didn't even get up in time to get your butt whooped by me!"

Gray grabbed the biscuit from midair and took a bite. "Shut up, moron. I was out with my dad. You two aren't the only ones with a cool mentor. The difference is mine is cooler."

Gajeel threw his head back and laughed at the comment while Natsu showed his canines with mischief glinting in his onyx eyes. "At least our mentor is chief of the royal guard and not just a second in command." he threw out.

Gray threw down his biscuit and drew up his sleeves. "You wanna go Salamander?"

Natsu stood as well, drawing up his sleeves and leaving his seat. "Bring it, Ice Princess!"

Before the two could leap over the table and start another brawl, someone from the entrance to the dining stepped in and whipped out an powerful wind magic tome.

"ELWIND!"

The two boys squealed as the were thrown into the air by a large tornado of controlled attack. The two remaining teens at the table looked at the spell caster to find a short blunette closing her tome and stuffing it in her satchel that she carried. People who were eating in the hall turned to see what the commotion was, but quickly went back to their meal.

Gajeel waved her over, smiling with his teeth. "'Bout time you showed up, shrimp!" The girl stepped up the table with her cheeks puffed out and a frown on her face. "My name is Levy, you jerk. And I'm still growing, so you better watch out!" She ranted while taking the seat right beside Gajeel and across from Lucy. The blonde leaned over the table and began her morning conversation.

"So Levy, how was your meeting?" she asked swinging her legs under the table. Levy pushed back a stray lock and stole a roll off of Gajeel's plate, much to his displeasure due to his scowl. Even if, it was still playful in nature. "We're going to be meeting the Pelagians at the border in three days time. If all goes well, a war can be avoided." she said, scarfing down her roll quickly.

"Slow down, you're going to get sick, shrimp!" Gajeel exclaimed, ruffling her hair and handing her his unwanted fruit. She gladly took it, sticking it in her mouth as fast as she could. After inhaling a piece of orange, she started gagging at getting it stuck in her throat. The boy beside her sighed and handed her his cup of water which she gulped down.

"Levy! That's not how a lady should eat!" Lucy scolded while Levy gasped for air at almost choking. "Sorry, but I gotta eat quick and go to court today!" She then turned her nose up and said "I'm going with the squad that's meeting for peace and I need to be there at the announcement."

Lucy clapped and Gajeel grinned. "That's great Levy! Today it's the peace meeting, tomorrow it's world assemblies!" her blonde friend gushed. The raven haired boy patted her head as she blushed at the show of affection. "Not bad, shrimp. Freed's gotta ask the exalt to knight you after this for sure."

"That's great, NOW LET US DOWN!" a voice from above shouted. The three looked up to see that Natsu and Gray were still suspended from the spell's tornado. Natsu looked sick though, his face slightly green. The other was just really upset at being in the air and forgotten for an entire conversation.

"Ops, sorry!" Levy snapped her fingers and the wind disappeared in a flash. The boys yelled as they fell and hit the ground. Both sat up, rubbing their bums and groaning from hitting the floor so hard.


	5. Surpass Us Oldtimers

**Chapter 5: Farewell My Friends**

"When are they coming back?" Lucy asked, laying on her back while reading a book on air battle tactics that Virgo suggested.

"They should be back tomorrow." Natsu replied, digging the dirt from his finger nails with his pocket knife he always had on him.

"It's always boring on rainy days without 'em." Gajeel droned while aiming a throwing knife at a wooden target he had pinned to the wall. Other knives were stuck in the board from previous attempts at getting a perfect score.

True to the teen's words, it was pouring behind the curtain of the library window. The sky was dark and showed no signs of stopping the storm any time soon. If the three's short yet creative friend, Levy, were there she would've already had a billion ideas for the four to do during the gloomy day. Unfortunately, she was off on her mission to make peace with Pelgia. Silver, Gray's father, went along with the group. He even brought Gray with him much to Freed's worry. While Gray was usually a follower of her plans of mischief, he still was fun to have a good time with. That left them alone in the library waiting for the rain to let up.

Lucy closed her book and set it aside, finished reading for the third time that day. She stretched and sat up with a yawn. Her blonde hair was braided into a fancy bun and her usual riding outfit was swapped out in favor of a nice brown, white, and black dress that reached her ankles. A very simple and nice dress of a young lady it was.

The princess turned to Natsu and asked "Do you want to play a game of chess?" The boy looked and and shrugged. Lucy and Natsu cleared off the table nearest to the reading chairs and brought out the chess set. Gajeel continued his game of knife throwing, thinking hard about hitting the center.

"Hurry back shrimp. It's boring without you."

 _ **With Levy and Gray**_

The rain fell hard on a small group of downcast Ylissean.

The dreary party was made up of the Thunder Tribe, Leo of the Northern Sky, and Aries the Gentle Lamb. All were on horseback, including Levy.

Well, all but three.

Freed sat slumped in a cart with Bixlow driving the team of two horses. Laying in front of Freed was a large sheet covering a fairly large body from head to feet. Gray was sitting next to the form, gripping onto a meaty hand that poked out of the cover. The boy was crying, his tears mixing with the rain in between his sobs.

The tactician closed his eyes and tried his best to keep Gray shielded from the rain, but there was nothing he could do about the boys broken heart.

Evergreen rode close to Aeris, whispering comforting words as she tried to hide her tears in her pink cloak. "It's all my fault! I'm worthless!" she cried while clutching her staff to her chest with one hand. Aeris's husband, Leo, came alongside her and reached out to take the reins of her horse. The pinkette let them go as she held her sobbing form. Leo's clouded gaze met her tear stained face.

"There was nothing any of us could do. It's not your fault..."

She simply cried harder while berating herself silently. Evergreen left the two along, dropping back to the cart. Bixlow looked over at her. His helmet was removed out of respect for their fallen comrade. His tattoo contrasted his face greatly, his spiky hair was patted down and matted.

"Doing okay?" Ever asked, trying to muster a fake smile. He shook his head though, not ready to put on a happy facade. She dropped her smile and fell into step with the cart for the rest of the trip.

Levy heard everyone and their sorrow. Even so, she had to remain strong.

 _You could've saved him..._

 _Gray wouldn't be crying..._

 _Freed wouldn't be paralyzed from the waist down..._

 _Aeris could be smiling..._

 _And yet here you are..._

 _Alive when you should be dead!_

"Go away." Levy hissed into the rain. The voice has always been in her head. She couldn't remember when it first started, but it has always been apart of her, and it wasn't going away. The problem was, it came at all the wrong times.

"Now's not the time..."

Tears began to fall steadily down her face. Her eyes started to blur as she continued.

"Now's not the time to be sad. I'm not the one that's suffering..."

Even though she told herself that she wasn't the one in pain, the one who wasn't in agony, she cried. No one could see her due to her being at the head of the group. Levy didn't want anyone to see her crumble. Not when everyone had holes in their hearts that they would need filled with someone to lean on.

 _ **1 day later, Palace Ylisse**_

Lucy, Natsu, and Gajeel all stood before Lady Aquarius. Each of them had black cloaks covering them and their clothes. The Exalt wore her white with gold patterned attire to go outside. All three children held candles in their hands.

"Remember, no one speaks a word to the squad unless they want to." the woman warned. Lucy nodded while wiping away a stray tear. Natsu and Gajeel just stared at their ruler with solemn understanding.

The kingdom had received news of Freed's downfall and Sir Silver Fullbuster's death the day before by hawk. The whole castle town was preparing for the fallen team's return to put Silver to rest. Everyone was waiting to leave a path leading them to the castle. Outside, he will be burned in front of the grand fountain that welcomed guests to Ylisse Palace.

Capricorn stepped into the room that they were in, wearing his old armour out of respect for Silver. "My lady, they have arrived at the edge of the city."

Aquarius nodded and led the teens out of the room and out to the fountain burning ceremony. Lucy through over and over in her head "This can't be happening again..."

 _ **Edge Of Town**_

"Everyone! Let the light guide Sir Fullbuster's path!" yelled one of the soldiers keeping the crowd back from the group entering the town with their heads bowed. Levy swayed with her horse's movements, leading her group to the fountain in front of the palace.

The same place they burned Exalt Layla.

The sky wasn't raining, but it was dark with low hanging clouds. She could see no difference between night and day, even with the candles being lit for the fallen hero. Aeris rode beside Leo right behind the tiny girl. Then the two were followed by the cart with Bixlow, Freed, Gray, and Silver's body. Evergreen brought up at the rear, watching over the riders in the cart.

Freed swept his gaze over at the candles. He thought of how one day he would be guided by the same lights back to the castle. On that day, Levy would take up role of tactician and lead the forces with a sure hand.

What a foolish dreamer he had been.

Gray sat close to Freed, staring at the uncovered body that was once a warm and strong father. Now, it was just a shell that house nothing but bad memories of a horrible raid on their camp.

They were almost to the fountain, it just being in sight. Levy kept her eyes glued to the cobblestone below her. How she wished to feel it's steadiness and cool bumps that always were a joy on her bare feet in the summer. But it was fall now, and her shoes prevented any warm feeling from reaching her toes.

The group arrived at the fountain, the Exalt standing tall in her white cape. Her eyes were far from prue as the color of her clothes.

Some soldiers came forward and moved Silver's body onto the altar that was set up with tinder and wood. Gray climbed out of the back and some other men came to assist Freed to a seat provided for him. Evergreen dismounted and stood by her beast while Bixlow went to stand his wife who he wrapped an arm around.

Aeris and Leo let some soldiers lead their horses away so they could stand by the twelve Zodiac Generals.

Levy struggled to dismount and ended up falling to the ground with a small cry of surprise. She rubbed her head and stood up on her own. Her horse was lead away by a servant. She found her spot next to the Thunder Tribe, head bowed and spirit broken.

Aquarius stepped forward, hold a torch over Silver's stiff corpse. Her eyes never left him as she spoke for all to hear.

"Today, we say goodbye to a great man. Silver was a man of great talent, humble, and above all, a symbol of this great kingdom."

A sob from Gray made the Exalt pause and reach out to him. He took her hand and continued to cry silently into his free hand.

"He was a knight of the people, a husband full of love and devotion, and a father to a strong son with a kind heart."

She lower the torch to burn the wood under the wood pile. The fire spread and engulfed the man in seconds. Gray cried harder and fell to the ground, cursing heaven for taking his light in the darkness.

"May Naga light his path."

Everyone repeated with hushed tones.

Lot's of people left to mourn in their homes. Some guards left to continue their duties, leaving the Exalt with Pantherlily. The twelve generals also stayed close by, waiting for Aquarius. Gajeel, Natsu, and Lucy stood vigil with their ruler and mentors.

Levy couldn't stop herself anymore. She stepped forward to the burning body. Gray looked up through his tears and Aquarius stepped back to let her speak.

"I promise...I will fulfill your final wish..."

She then raised her voice, throwing her cloak's hood back to reveal a scar running down her neck.

"YOU HEAR ME! I PROMISE TO BE THE BEST DAMN TACTICIAN IN THIS WORLD! JUST YOU WAIT!" she cried to Silver. Her knees gave out on her as she dropped down and let out all of her pent up emotions.

All the pain of watching her mentor lose his ability to walk. Having to watch Silver risk his life for Gray and her to live. And especially being able to do nothing as he whispered his final wish to both of the young warriors.

" _Be the best...surpass us old timers..."_

Another cloak draped over her shivering form, but she still kept her head down in her own world of sorrow. Gajeel kneeled beside his friend, throwing his arm over her shoulders in a show of comfort. Lucy and Natsu pressed close to Gray, trying to coax him to sleep.

And for the first time that day, rain started to fall on the cobblestone.


	6. And Our Adventure Begins

**7 years later**

"Hey shrimp. Shrimp..."

Something tickled Levy's nose as she was dreaming of another battle in the dark hall. It made her scrunch up her face and open her eyes groggily, unwilling to fully wake. Hanging over her head was the figure of a tanned man with eyes redder than any berry in the entire world. His hair was unruly, the raven locks growing longer then his midsection down to his hips. He was teasing a feather over her nose and smirking at her reaction to getting woken.

Levy shoved his large hand away with a sleepy wave. "Do we really have to continue on today, Gajeel? Even us shepherds need a break."

Gajeel shook his head. "Ain't no rest for the wicked, shrimp." The man reached down to pull her up. "Give me yer' hand, let's go." The blunette reached back to him, her left hand showing off her white and red mark. Gajeel took a half step back and tugged the stand in tactician to her feet.

Four other people stood waiting. The first was Lucy with her trusty mount Michelle standing beside her. The next was Natsu, his large sword strapped to his back and his scaly scarf wrapped around his neck. Gray was also there, hands in his pockets and his spear on his back as well. He had grown from when his father died and began to train and fulfill his wish to be a knight. The last was a fairly new face. It was a girl named Wendy, apprentice to Aeris the Gentle Lamb. She had her dark blue hair up in two long pony tails.

Wendy waved her arm and clutched her healing staff to her chest. "Miss Levy! We must hurry back to Lady Aquarius! She sent a hawk saying there was trouble."

Levy waved back as Gajeel smiled at the sweet little cleric. Even though she was only thirteen and arrived at Ylisse only seven years ago, he and Natsu guarded her like she was their sister. The pair walked up to the group, continuing back to Ylisse Castle.

The group walked for hours, chatting of their next mission and enjoying the wilderness around them. The sun was high in the sky when they reached the nearest town, just ten miles from the capitol of Ylisse.

Natsu held up his hand to stop the group. Everyone halted, Gajeel stepping forward to be next to the pinkette. "What's wrong, Natsu?"

The man sniffed the air, making Lucy mount her steed and Gray begin to reach for his spear. Natsu had an adept sense of smell and saved the group if something seemed funny. Gajeel, being his older brother, also had this enhanced sense. The raven haired male also took a wiff of the air.

Levy started to draw her sword, a tome at the ready in her coat that she always wore being taller. Wendy clutched her staff harder, knowing what was wrong.

Looking closer at the town, there was a billow of smoke beginning to rise from the tallest building. Lucy reared up with Michelle, assuming her battle mark. She reached out hand to Wendy and pulled her onto her pegasus.

The group made haste to the town, ready to help.

In the charge, Levy started shouting orders.

"Alright! Lucy, you and Wendy will be our eyes in the sky. Make sure nothing happens to our Cleric, Lu!"

"Got it!"

"Natsu, take care of any archers that may be around. I don't feel like watching Lucy die today!"

"Don't need to say a word!"

"Gray and Gajeel, I want you to charge first. If there's a horse Gray, it's your territory!"

"You can count on it!"

"Just stay sharp, shrimp!"

The blunette got a tome ready as the town was closer than ever. If there was fire, it couldn't spread unless they wanted civilian casualties.

Once they entered under the small archway, they saw that more and more buildings were beginning to catch fire. Levy sheathed her sword and pulled out a tome. She raised her arm and shouted "Elwind!"

A tornado appeared near the flames and snuffed them out. As the group went further into the town, Levy put out fires on her way. When they reached the center, there was a group of men rounding citizens into carts, tying them up and tearing them from their families.

"Charge!" Levy yelled, switching her tome out for a sword. Lucy flew at the thieves, impaling them with her spear. Wendy held tight to Lucy as Michelle weaved and bucked around to avoid the blades of enemy swords.

An archer was poised to shoot down Lucy, but Levy saw him. The blunette sliced down a man twice her size and called to Natsu.

"NATSU! Archer in Lucy's blind spot!"

He whipped around and saw him right away. In a flash, he cleared the space between him and the attacker and dealt with him swiftly. After that, he went back into the fray.

Gray had stolen a horse from one of the ruffians and began using his spear to fight off the others. While Natsu opted to cut down foes as quickly as he could, Gray used his training as a cavalier to charge his attackers on his new horse.

Gajeel used his sword, a killing edge, to mow through enemies. Levy was his shadow, ducking and jumping to avoid the swinging to get closer and kill thugs that he had missed. The pair made sure to watch each other's backs and cover them if they were left open.

Levy heard a voice call out "Come and get us, shepherds! I dare you!"

Knowing that it might be their leader, Levy dodged a swing from another attacker and shouted to Gray "Take out their leader!" Making a quick sweep with her eyes, she found the one in charge of the ruffians.

"And use a sword!" she added before returning to her own battle.

Gray spotted the leader and returned his spear to his back. He drew his sword from his hip and charged the man. The leader threw his axe, but missed due to Gray's unusual speed and grace. Once in range, the cavalier cut the ruffian down right away.

One of the underlings saw and yelled for the remaining forces to retreat. Lucy had been too quick through and blocked their escape. Natsu and Gray brought up on another side, weapons at the ready to cut down anyone who tried to go the other way. That left Levy and Gajeel to barricade them in further in their trap.

Levy stepped forward, drawing a fire tome to show she was ready incase they attacked her. Her eyes combed over the remaining five enemies. One was on horseback with an iron spear. The other were on foot and had steel swords, obviously stolen from the local blacksmith due to how new and virtually unused blades looked.

The tactician then cleared her throat. "I am Levy McGarden, the assistant tactician of Ylisse. Surrender now, or we will have to use force."

At first, the four on the ground looked at each other in defeat and dropped their weapons, raising their arms in submission to the group's terms. The fifth was agitated though, and lashed out at the girl.

"Why should I listen to you, royal trash!" He reared his horse and began to rush at Levy. She leapt away from spear point, rolling away from his steed. When he got himself together again for another charge, a pink blur rushed in the corner of his vision.

Before he could begin his second charge, something tugged his spear hard enough to pull him off his horse and he toppled to the cobblestone. Standing over him was Natsu, sword drawn to the thief's chest.

"We're giving you one last chance. Surrender or die." Natsu said, face stoic and void of any hint of mercy. The ruffian didn't listen, he simply gave his last words.

"Go to hell-"

Natsu swiftly ran his blade through the man. He gave a couple more curses before his eyes rolled into his head, head lolling onto the ground.

Natsu removed his blade to wipe the blood away. The corpse was left alone for now.

After tying up the ruffians, the group freed all the villagers from the carts. There were many thank yous and Naga bless thine traveling heros. It was nothing new the group it made their days all the more happy to serve their fellow countrymen.

One elderly man, the duke of the town stepped up to congratulate them with a strong handshake and a smile.

"Thank you, Shepherds. We would like you to stay the night and rest yourselves for your return to the exalt."

Wendy perked up at the prospect of a bed and home cooked food. Lucy sighed and opened her mouth to already request some extra hay and carrots for Michelle. Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu were jumping in their boots to meet the local women and a fresh ale in their possession.

Levy just raised her hand and spoke up. "We are thankful for the offer sir, but we really must decline. Our group needs to report back to Lady Aquarius as soon as possible." The small lady bowed her head to the duke and added "But some provisions would be nice, thank you."

All of her companion's mouths dropped to the dirt at the blunette. "B-but we can stay one night, shrimp!" Gajeel complained while stepping up, towering over his shorter friend. She matched his look, crossing her arms over chest. "You said so yourself. What were your words again? 'Ain't no rest for the wicked'?"

The swordsman ruffled her hair, rolling his eyes as she tried to swat him away playfully. "Alright, let's just get some extra provisions and hit the road."

The rest of the group reluctantly agreed and did just that.

There was something nicking the back of Levy's mind as she and the others left that town though. It was an unexplainable feeling that was familiar to her when she was asleep. The dark room, a voice telling her "This isn't over", and a young man with short black hair and red eyes calling her a strange title.

Whatever it was, it could wait.

 **Meanwhile, In a random point in time**

A young man with a white cloak stood with his sword Falchion planted firmly into the ground. It was all he had left of his father, exalt of the once great kingdom of Ylisse. His head tilted to watch the sky with careful eyes. The ground he stood on was barren and void of life. Helmets, weapons, and bodies littered the field ahead of the man, the sun hiding behind clouds and permanent smog.

He ran a hand through his ash ridden hair, once a bright blonde color that was rivaled by only the missing flowers of spring. How he missed the feeling of having clean hair as prince of Ylisse. Now, he was prince of no man's land.

"Sting." a deep voice called from behind him. Turning, Sting saw his best friend and brother in arms, Rouge. He had on his tattered black coat and his trusty sword strapped at his hip.

"Yukino has found a way to the past. We need to hurry before Grima finds out about this new development."

Sting nodded. "Alright, let's meet her."

Together, the pair set off to fix this future that had transpired before their eyes. It was time to challenge the fate that had been dealt to their world.


End file.
